Of Fairy Tales and Happy Endings
by ButterflyRogue
Summary: COMPLETED Sequel to 'Father of the Bride'. They thought their marriage was a dream come true. But every dream can turn into a nightmare. Were they really meant to be? After six months of being married, Rogue and Remy start to think differently.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** I do not own Rogue, Gambit or any of the other X-men. To be honest, some parts of the story are taken over from some silly soap-opera I watched on TV last week.

**Author's note:** I got the idea for this sequel a few days back. No special reason for it, it just came to me... To my frequent readers, I'm already working on chapter 15 of 'Truly madly deeply', but there is a little problem. I just got a new computer so they disconnected my internet connection. I should get that ADSL thingy in about a month, the most. I'm posting this story from my cousin's computer. So if I finish the chapter soon, I won't be able to post it untill I go to my cousin's again in two weeks or if I get lucky enough to get my internet back soon.

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Father of the Bride'. They thought their marriage was a dream come true. But every dream can turn into a nightmare. Were they really meant to be? After six months of being married, Rogue and Remy start to think differently. However, this still has some inevitable Romy moments...:)

**

* * *

**

OF FAIRY TALES AND HAPPY ENDINGS

**Prologue:**

It was supposed to be perfect. Supposed being the key word. She thought he was all she wanted. She still did. It was still just a thought. Everything seemed so magical at the beginning. Now, while lieing in this hospital bed, with the smell of peroxyde suffocating the air and the steady beating of the heart monitor echoing through her mind, a young mutant girl known as Rogue didn't see anything magical in it anymore. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Supposed being the key word again. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain and lostness she felt inside. She had nothing more. Everything was lost.

A silent squeel of the door opening stopped her tears from falling out of her sparkly green eyes. _'An' Ah told Hank Ah just wanted ta be alone'_ She cursed Hank's good nature silenly, slowly rolling on to her side, careful not to disturb the machines, and tried to calm her ragged breathing. Everything was lost...

* * *

A/N – I know it's short but it's supposed to be this way. The story will have three chapters: Prologue, Main Chapter and Epilogue. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. If my luck serves me well, I'll have my internet back soon... 


	2. Moonlight falls upon your perfect skin

Disclamer: I do not own Rogue or Remy or any of the other Marvel characters

* * *

A/N – Yay! Got my internet back:):):) Anyway, instead of one long chapter (that would probably take me some time considering that I'm writing the last chapter of Truly Madly Deeply at about the same time), I decided to write a few shorter chapters and update more frequently. Every day if possible. I won't make any promises, but I hope I'll finish this one by the end of this week and post chapter 15 of Truly Madly Deeply than too. Hope being the key word…:)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_**Moonlight falls upon your perfect skin…**_

**April, seven months earlier; Paris, France**

A somewhat chilly night in early April. Paris, the city of love. A beautiful, starry night, simply perfect for a newlywed couple. They walk hand in hand, tall young man bumping playfully into his beautiful companion, they both laughing, their cheeks slightly blushed from the coldish wind ruffling their hair. He is tall and handsome, bushy brown hair tied up in a short pony-tail, shining slightly auburn in the dim light of street lamps. His clothes are formal, yet appropriate to his age. His smile is broad and charming. His unique eyes gazing lovingly at the woman by his side. She is a vision of beauty. Tall and well-built, she is fashionably dressed. Her curly auburn hair slightly frizzy from the cool night air. Her laugh is music to his ears.

"Ya know, Rems, Ah always thought goin' ta Paris foh a honeymoon was so clichéd. Ah nevah knew Ah'd have so much fun!" she clung to his arm and looked up at him

"Dat jus' proves de fact dat y'should listen t'moi more often, chere." Remy stopped by a nearby lamp and spun around to look at his wife's face

"Don't get to excited 'bout it, swamp rat. Just because ya planed this trip good, doesn't mean ya get yoahself any bonuses." Rogue lifted up her emerald gaze and looked at him mischievously. She looked down again and continued in a lower voice so he had to lean in closer to hear her. "Still, up until now, Ah nevah realized why they called Paris the city of love."

"Y' didn't, chere? Wonder why's dat…" he whispered, his lips touching her face as they formed the words, the tickling of his breath making her giggle. She already had a remark ready, but he stopped her the second she lifted her head a bit by a passionate kiss. She just smiled against his lips and curled her arms up around his neck.

She broke the kiss after a while, when she couldn't breathe anymore. They laughed again, gasping for air violently. Than there was an idyllic moment of just resting in each others arms and gazing at each others eyes.

"Ah wish we didn't hafta leave so soon." Rogue sighed suddenly "These days have been just so…dream-come-true. Lahke a fairy tale when the princess and her prince live happily ever after, ya know?"

"Since I met you, chere, every day was a dream-come-true t'moi."

When he said things like that, it simply melted her heart. His charming smile and these kind of sayings could simply sweep her off her feet. Probably any other girl too. She smiled again and rested her head on to his chest.

"It's just that I know that when we get back ta New York, we won't be able ta spend this much time together."

He tilted her head up and smiled at her.

"Look up, chere."

She gazed at him puzzled.

"De sky. Look up at de sky." He explained and they both raised their eyes up at the dark blue surface, stars shining like millions of diamonds on a velvet dress of night.

"Y'see de stars?"

She nodded

"When we're not together, jus' look up at de stars an' picture dem as all de kisses I want t' give t' you."

Yet another heart melting sentence. She wondered where did he get all those lines from. Still, she grinned wider and snuggled closer to him.

"Ya know Rems, Ah could just die, raght here, raght now, that's how happy Ah am. Ah've nevah been happier in mah entire life!"

"Den you would make moi the unhappiest man in the whole wide world, 'cause I can' picture my life without you 'nymore." He whispered gently into her hair

"Ah was speaking metaphorically." She pretended to be irritated

"I love it when y'pretend t'be smart chere." He laughed and kissed her quickly again before she could say anything in return

" 's not fair. Ya nevah let me be mad at ya. You know Ah cain't push ya away when ya kiss me." She pouted a bit, pursing her lips and turning away from him, pretending to be insulted. He spun her around again and kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"Life's not fair, cherie."

She couldn't even pretend to be angry anymore. She just drowned in his warm embrace, whispering her fears through his hair, hoping for some words of comfort.

"Ah want us to be lahke this fohevah. Ah don't want us ta turn into some bitter old couple and end up hating each other and the rest of the world and die sad and miserable."

"It won' be that way, Rogue. I promise. Trust me …" he tangled his fingers into her hair and whispered some more soothing words in French.

"Only you?" she lifted her glittering green eyes up to look at him again, repeating their old vow.

"Only you, mon amour." He whispered before kissing her again.

Empty streets of Paris at night truly looked amazing. Street lamps casting dim light on the couple standing alone under one of them, completely unaware of the dark clouds blocking the view on the stars in the horizon. It was their honeymoon after all. Paris is the city of love after all.

* * *

Note to my reviewers:

piccolajules, The Bud and faith - thanks for your support

As for the others, please tell me what you think!


	3. I don't want to miss a thing

Disclamer: I do not own any of the X-men

* * *

A/N – The last chapter was just major fluff. This one is more of a description of Rogue and Remy's life after Paris. Some actual plot coming in the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

**June, five months earlier; Westchester New York**

Rogue sat on the bed, legs curled up to her chest, her head resting on her hand, her other hand holding up the remote and flipping over the channels on the TV. However, her thoughts were a million miles away. She stretched lazily and laid back on the pillows of her king sized bed. Their bed, she corrected herself mentally a small smile gracing her lips as her eyes fell on the wedding ring on her finger. The smile faded away soon as she remembered the cause of her thoughts drifting away. Remy was on another mission. She sighed and rolled on to her side, placing her hands under her cheek.

When they returned from their honeymoon, the professor and the X-men welcomed them back with a surprise waiting for them in the mansion. Professor Xavier agreed to redecorate one part of the house and make it to a small apartment for them so they could have their privacy. It consisted of a large bedroom with a plasma TV and a PC, a wardrobe and a big bathroom. It was beautifully designed and decorated and it was almost miraculously how they managed to finish it in such a short while. In the first few weeks the idyll of Paris continued. Than the missions began to come. As they both insisted on returning to their normal activities, they started going on more and more missions and they were always apart. Somehow, they never got assigned to go together on a mission. Scott and the professor were convinced it was the best way because they would probably get distracted if they were in a fight together because 'things are different now'.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"I am sorry to disappoint you both, but I believe it is the best way." The professor said as two Southerners complained on being always apart.

"Ah still don't understand. Remy an' Ah alwahs made a good team."

"True, but now that you are married; it could be dangerous that you attend a mission together."

"An' why's dat?" Remy became more irritated within seconds. He never disrespected the professor before, but he simply couldn't restrain his temper anymore. His eyes flared when Scott opened his mouth to respond and the situation immediately became much easier. He had no problem disrespecting Scott.

"I'm sorry Gambit, don't take this personally, but you aren't really the responsible, reasonable type."

"Y'sayin' I can' take care o'ma femme?" Remy was so close to blowing something up. Or blowing Scott up, that is. It took a lot of effort for him to just attack him verbally.

"I'm saying you're too impulsive. You don't think straight when in tough situation. If something happens to Rogue, you might endanger the whole mission. She might be more reasonable than you in that kind of a situation, but I'm not willing to take the chance especially not on the field." Scott's voice raised a bit, clearly irritated by the Cajun's arrogant attitude.

"Aha. An' I s'ppose if somet'in happened t'Jean, y'd jus' continue t'be your bossy li'l self an' leave her savin' attempt f'r later not t'endanger de others?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Gambit made his point. Cyclops didn't answer anything. With a cocky smirk of victory, Remy opened his mouth to rub it in a little more, but he was cut short by Rogue's irritated voice coming from behind him.

"Would ya just drop it. Ah'm too damn tired to listen ta yoah testosterone filled arguments. So we're not goin' on the missions together, fahne. We're not." She tried to suppress the frustration in her voice and exited the professor's office. Gambit looked at Scott once again before hurrying to catch up with Rogue. The professor looked down, sensing his student's disappointment and frustration.

"They'll live." Cyclops commented as the young couple disappeared around the corner

_End flashback_

* * *

Rogue kicked a pillow in another wave of frustration. Remy was gone for almost a week now. In the past few weeks they managed to spend only a few days together and she missed him so much. And she was so bored and lonely with the mansion half-empty. She just needed to do something to get her mind off the mission Gambit was on. She rolled over again with another deep sigh as the phone rang. She reached over to the nightstand and answered.

"Hello?"

"Warren? Hey sugah! Ah thought you're still in Egypt! When did ya come back?" she smiled genuinely for the first time in days

"Of course Ah'll come, just say when and where." She responded to his request and pulled a piece of paper out from a drawer to write down the address…

* * *

A/N – A lonely wife running into the arms of another man? Wait up for the next chapter to see is this one of those stories. Things are just starting to get interesting…

B.T.W. – sorry it took me a while to update…

Thanks to all of you that reviewed so far! Remember: reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I update faster…:)


	4. As my broken heart lies bleeding

Disclamer: I own only my Romy (and Remy) obsession…Even the Warren Rogue connection/relationship I took over from the cartoon

A/N – another day, another chapter…

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_**As my broken heart lies bleeding**_

**End of June, five months before the prologue; Westchester, New York**

It was close to midnight when Rogue slowly unlocked the massive door of the Westchester mansion. She silently crept through the hallways towards the somewhat isolated part of the house. She slipped off her high heel shoes and her coat on the way remaining only in her elegant black dress and stockings. She and Warren went to the theatre tonight. They saw Shakespeare's 'Othello' and she thoroughly enjoyed it. The evening was almost perfect. Almost, because she missed Remy to share her thrill with him. She thought about how much would he enjoy the play several times during the evening and it was preventing her from being completely happy. Still, her hanging out with Warren fulfilled her lonely days and she cherished his friendship dearly.

As she approached the door of their 'personal' quarters, she thought she heard a rumble inside, but didn't give much thought to it, thinking it was just her tiredness playing games with her mind. However, a small part of her still screamed alarm in her head so she kept her senses sharp, just in case.

She opened the door with a slow squeal and peeked inside. Her brow furrowed as she noticed there was something different. There were some things around the room she didn't leave before she left the house. A few duffle bags lying on the floor. Remy wasn't supposed to be home until next Tuesday, he told her that when they spoke on the phone today. She stiffened a bit, but entered the room bravely and closed the door silently behind her, dropping her shoes and coat on the ground and placing her purse on the nearby nightstand.. She already took her fighting stance as a shadow appeared from the bathroom and prepared to charge at full speed on the intruder when she noticed something strangely familiar over the nearby chair. Remy's trench coat. She almost burst into laughing of how stupid she was before she threw herself into his embrace.

"Wha'? Y'thinkin' o'getting' rid o'me so soon, chere? Dat marriage esuriency we payed fo' ain't worth b'fore we're married 't least fo' a year." He commented as he noticed her fighting pose a few moments back.

"Ah thought ya said you're not comin' back 'till Tuesday?!" she ignored his teasing and kissed him lovingly on the cheek

"I decided t'surprise y'chere. Didn't expect I won' find y'at home." His smile faltered a bit as he spoke the next words " Stormy told moi you been goin' out a lot wit' de _Ange_ lately." It was more of a statement than a question

"Well, yeah, Warren and Ah went out a couple o'times. He's a really great friend! Oh, you should have told meh you were comin'! Ah wouldn't have gone to the theatre! Ah would wait up foh ya!"

"I wan'ed it t'be a surprise." He replied somewhat dejectedly while pulling away from her slightly

"Rems? Don't tell meh you're jealous!" she made him look at her and smiled one of those smiles she could melt Antarctica with.

"Moi? Jealous? Don' be ridiculous, chere. I know dere's no man t'match dis gorgeous Cajun." He replied cockily, his smile returning to his face. She narrowed her eyes at him and wrinkled her nose looking at him amusingly, before her lips broke into the smile again. She kissed him full on the lips and tangled her fingers into his hair, savoring the feeling of his warm arms around her. He was always so warm and being in his arms always felt so right.

"Ah missed ya so much" she whispered against his lips as they parted for air

"Missed y' too chere. Y'have no idea how much." He whispered back huskily before scooping her up in his arms and laying her on the bed…

* * *

The digital clock on the nightstand flashed 3 AM. After hours of lovemaking, the Southern Belle fell asleep in her Cajun's arms, her chest rising and falling steadily against his. Remy, however couldn't sleep. He stroked Rogue's hair absentmindedly as a million thoughts ran through his head. He was trying hard not to think about her and Warren. He wanted to believe her when she told him they were just friends. He thought he had no reason to doubt her. Her smiles were so perfect, her happiness to see him so sincere, her kisses so innocently faithful and loyal. Remy shook his head and closed his eyes forcing himself to stop thinking about these kinds of things. He already nestled closer to her, holding her closer and trying to fall asleep when a muffled buzz from the nightstand caught his attention. He rolled over carefully not to wake Rogue and noticed her purse vibrating. He reached and dug her cell phone out. 'One new message' was flashing on the screen. He looked over to her sleeping form and pressed 'read' after a short thought about whether should or shouldn't he do it.

'I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope you'll accept my invitation for dinner tomorrow. Sweet dreams…'

Remy scrolled down through the message and his face darkened as he read the name of the sender at the end. Warren. He looked again at the sleeping angel by his side. Was she really that pure and sincere and perfect? Was that really her or was it just the ideal he built to himself? He looked at her cell phone again and pressed 'Delete' without a thought.

'Are you sure you want to delete the message?'

'Yes'

He placed the object back into her purse and leaned back on the pillow. His hand was still under her. She shifted slowly in her sleep and he looked at her shiver from the sudden wave of cold, without the protection of his warm body around her. He didn't make a move towards her. He just laid there with a dark look on his face. Rogue shifted again and rolled over to the other side, pulling the covers along with her and wrapping them around her naked body. He withdrew his hand the second he couldn't feel his weight on it, as if she was contagious. He rolled on the other side of the bed, dark thoughts welling up in his mind…

* * *

A/N – don't mean to be pushy, but pay attention on the Othello parallel …

Thanks to Remy's Rose for reviewing (And I agree, Remy's too sexy to be beaten by Warren. However, I can't make choices for Rogue…:))


	5. Can I belive?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize I do not own… However, everything you find new is the creation of my sick little mind…

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_**Can I believe that your heart still beats for me?**_

**August, two and a half months before the prologue; Westchester, New York**

Rogue stretched lazily on her towel while sunbathing by the pool. She flipped through the pages of Truman Capote's 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' for a millionth time and smiled softly while rereading her favorite parts and forgetting about the world around her. It relaxed her to forget about all the problems around her for a while and just concentrate on a good book. It was one of her favorite books. And it also had a nice dedication written on the front page.

_Just so you don't have to run to the library each and every time you wish to read it all over again._

_Merry Christmas, cherie_

_R._

It was short but sweet. It was one of their first Christmases and they had just started going out recently so it was quite an appropriate gift. And Remy noticed she loved the book since it was one of her usual rented ones from the library.

Her smile soon faded as her thoughts drifted back to Remy. He acted so strange on the past few weeks. Since he came back from that mission. He even volunteered for some more missions so he was home less than usual. And when he was in New York, he spent the most of his time out of the mansion anyway. It saddened her. She saw him less than ever and when he was here, he was still miles away in his mind. Nights were the worst. He was still lying next to her. He was just a reach away from her. He still held her when she snuggled close to him. However, his embraces were as cold as his words and attitude. He was so close to her, but still more distant than ever. Everything he did was so…mechanic. Even when they made love is was lacking the usual passion. It just felt so cold and mechanic.

He was away again. She had no idea where he left. When she would ask, he would give her incomplete answers and it always seemed as if he was unwilling to speak. And he hardly even looked at her anymore. So she stopped asking.

Still there were some times he would look at her as if she was the only one he could see. Than his eyes held that lovable gaze as before. But the second she looked him back, he would turn away.

Rogue lowered her head on the book and tried to stop thinking about it. It only made her sad. It only made her think their marriage was falling apart. And it was. She was just not ready to admit it to herself yet.

Suddenly she slammed the book shut and stood up abruptly picking up her stuff in one swift moment. She headed back to their room. Once she reached it, she threw the towel and the book on the bed and went for the bathroom, getting rid of the parts of her bikini on the way. She turned up some music while passing by the stereo and went to relax under a long shower. The only place she could cry in unnoticed. The only place she was completely alone with her doubts and fears. The only place she could leave her tears behind.

* * *

After about a half an hour, she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her hair sticking to her skin in wet strands. She went to her dresser to pick out some clothes when she noticed she missed a few calls on her cell phone. She checked the voice mail and found one message from Warren.

"Hello? Hi, sugah. Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't hear mah cell."

"Well, Ah don't know…Remy's home these days and Ah'd lahke ta spend some more time with him before he leaves foh another mission…"

'_But he's never home anyways, gal. You're just gonna end up all alone with a book again.'_ She thought

"Still, when Ah think about it, sure Ah'll go. Why not."

* * *

Rogue was walking fast past the buildings in Manhattan. This was officially turning into one of the worst days of her life. Some tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away and sped up her pace. She felt so ridiculously dumb. How could she even be so naïve to think Warren was just being a great friend. A great friend doesn't call you all the times or text messages you in the middle of the night or invites you to the theater or the restaurant every night. She should have realized he wants something more. She should have realized it and stopped it before it became so complicated. She thought again at the situation in the gallery they went to when he admitted to her he loved her and when he proposed her to leave Remy. Her reaction was first a surprised face expression, than a short and confused explanation of her feelings for Remy and her 'pure friendly' feelings towards him. When he tried to convince her that their past dates must have meant she had some feelings towards him too, she just turned away and ran outside. And now she was walking towards some back street where she could just fly away. Still, she kept thinking about that situation with Warren. Did she ever, in any way, encourage him with her behavior, with her acceptation of his invitations? She thought it was nothing but innocent, but was it really? Who knows how did it look to him. She found an isolated street soon rose in the air rapidly heading towards the mansion.

Cool whizzing of the wind in her ears calmed her down enough before she reached Westchester. She landed in front of the front door and slowly entered the house as the setting sun painted the western skies in purple and gold. Straightening up her hair and wiping away dark trails of mascara caused by a few runaway tears, she headed up to their room.

When she first opened the door, she didn't see Remy at all, so she jumped a bit when she heard him close his book and land it on the table.

"Oh, hey sugah. Ah thought you're still out." She said in a low voice, smiling softly to him, praying silently that he starts acting like before again.

"Came back earlier." Came his short reply as he looked briefly at her eyes before he started studying his fingers again. She nodded bowing her head and turned her back to him while placing her things on the bed.

"Out wit' Warren 'gain?" he had no idea why he asked. Maybe he just got tired of beating around the bush all the time. She watched her head bolt up and it just set further suspicions deeper in his heart.

'_Of all the questions…'_ she thought as her head snapped up. She really wanted to forget the whole Warren episode. Still, him asking questions was a good change. At least she hoped.

"Yeah. We went to see that new exhibition at the gallery." She answered trying to calm her voice as much as possible.

"I see. Y' gettin' pretty close lately?"

"He doesn't have many real friends, the ones that appreciate him foh who he is and not foh how rich he is."

'_Damn gal, who are you kiddin'? You started hangin' out with him not because you're a Good Samaritan, but because you were bored sittin' here all by yoahself all day long.'_ She bit her lip nervously while thinking that.

"Aha." Was all she heard from him before it was replaced by a sound of him getting up from the chair.

Her back were still towards him as he came behind her and hugged her from behind. He removed her hair from the back of her neck and placed a few passionate kisses there. She placed her hands over his and turned around in his embrace, her heart fluttering from joy. She found his lips and kissed him long before pulling away.

"Ah'm sorry Rems. Ah'm really tired." She whispered. She really wasn't in the mood for sex right now. Still, the feeling that overwhelmed her when she thought she had her old Remy back was beautiful and it was threatening to consume her completely. However, it shattered into little pieces as she felt his grip on her wrists tighten. He pushed her against the wall and started kissing her again.

"What are ya doin'? Ah don't want it lahke this. Remy, what the hell!?" she rose her voice, still unable to push him away

"I'm y'r husband, dammit, I t'ink I have de right t'have y' Rogue. He has y'. Every time he calls y'run t'him." He already started unbuttoning her blouse roughly while his mouth moved down her neck.

"Who…? Remy, stop it, please! What are ya…" realization finally hit her. He thought she was cheating on him with Warren! Did she really leave that impression? She did go out with him often, but did it really look that way?

Forgotten tears returned to her eyes again as she tried weakly to push him away.

"Ah nevah had anything with Warren!" the only thing she accomplished with that was tightening of his hold on her. "Remy, stop, yoah hutin'meh!" her voice cracked as tears spilled from her eyes. The physical pain of his hands clenching her hands was nothing for an invulnerable woman, but bruises on her heart caused by his attitude hurt like hell. She could have easily pushed him away, but she just couldn't find her super-strength anymore. The thought of hurting the man she loved was unbearable to her. She felt so weak, she hardly even put any resistance at all. Maybe it was guilt, maybe she felt responsible for his behavior, she didn't know. She just felt her knees buckle up under her and she felt her back sliding down the cold wall, Remy's warm and ragged breath dancing on her neck. Suddenly she felt him stop. His grab on her loosened, his head backed away, she couldn't feel his breath anymore. Still, she kept her eyes shut as she slowly fell on the floor, feeling his hands letting her go.

'_What am I doin'?'_ he thought the second he felt her tears on her face. The second he tasted their saltiness in his mouth. He backed away and for the first time that day really looked at her. She was crying, her arms wrapped around herself. It wasn't the strong and independent woman he knew. He knew very good she rarely cried. And he was the cause of her tears now. He felt so ashamed. He wanted to cry himself. It wasn't like him. He always respected women. He couldn't realize what happened to him, what made him act this way. Jealousy?

" 'm sorry." He muttered while backing away from her. "I dunno what…I'm so sorry" he whispered again while leaning on the doorframe on the other side of the room.

She lifted her eyes and saw him supporting himself on the doorframe, his head hung low.

"It's not like you ta act this way." She whispered barely audible, trying to muffle her sobs, but he heard her. And every word, every tear stung his heart like a flaming dagger.

" 'm so sorry." He whispered again before rushing out of the room. It wasn't long until she heard his motorcycle starting. She pulled her knees up to her chest, tears still cascading down her face and spilling her make-up, and buried her head in her hands.

"And Ah love ya so much."

* * *

A/N – longer than expected…Well, hope ya enjoy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far!

Ah, it hurts so much to write Remy like this…:(


	6. Would you run and never look back?

Disclaimer: None of the X-men belong to me

* * *

A/N – I originally wrote this chapter together with the next one, but decided to split them up, because I plan on changing a few things in the next part. And I like keeping the ending of each chapter in suspense…:)

So the next one will probably be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_**Would you run and never look back?**_

**August, two and a half months before the prologue; Westchester, New York**

It took her some time to pull herself together and finally get up the floor. With trembling hands she removed her already unbuttoned blouse and slipped off her pants. Slowly she laid her hand on one of Remy's T-shirts that was placed carelessly over the chair he was sitting on earlier. She caressed the soft fabric and gently picked it up pulling it over her head. She curled herself down on the bed and pulled the shirt tighter around her. The tears were all dried out, but she continued to shiver as his scent surrounded her and kept her warm reminding her of happier times. It was without a doubt the worst day of her life. She lifted her look towards the window and stared at the stars that were just beginning to show up at the sky.

'_When we're not together, jus' look up at de stars an' picture dem as all de kisses I want t' give t' you'_

Uncontrollable sobs escaped from her chest as she slowly drifted off to a restless sleep, a sick feeling of emptiness turning her stomach upside-down and making her nauseous. A feeling he is not coming back…

* * *

Purple twilight was reaching it's peak darkening towards a perfectly starry late-summer night. Remy was speeding through the city on his motorcycle, a million thoughts running through his head, a million feelings tearing him apart. Feelings of love and hate, jealousy, pain and utter emptiness. But the strongest of all feelings was the feeling of deep shame and regret. He couldn't understand what made him treat Rogue that way. And her lack of resistance confused him. When he finally looked into her eyes just before he left the mansion, he could see incredible pain and sadness, but also undeniable love and regret. He could always read her feelings like an open book, and now, with her eyes all teary and glittery, with a look so defeated and sad, it was even easier. That look was still in front of his eyes, look he will never be able to forget. Look of utter despair. And her whispered words.

'_It's not like you ta act this way.'_

It almost sounded as if she was trying to justify his act. And her crumbled figure on the floor. He didn't know if he will even be able to live knowing what he had done. He made the only woman he ever truly loved hurt, he destroyed the fire in her eyes that now looked so dull and desperate up at him. He broke an angel. He just wanted to run back to her and beg for forgiveness, but he was unable to forgive himself in the first place.

His sight grew dim as tears sprouted out of his eyes, but he didn't know whether it was from the wind that was blowing in his face mercilessly or from the incredible pain that shattered him from the inside.

He blinked the tears away and suddenly tensed as he noticed a pick-up truck right in front of him. He slammed the breaks, but not even his great reflexes were fast enough. The last thing he heard was the squealing of the metal against the concrete pavement as his motorcycle flipped on the side. And than there was darkness…

* * *

A/N – Okay, that's about it for today. Next chapter coming up tomorrow. I just need to add a few more sentences. I know this will sound mean, but…enjoy the suspense…;)

Special thanks to all of you who reviewed!


	7. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be here

Disclaimer: Just borrowing Rogue and Remy and the others…In fact they all belong to Marvel…

* * *

A/N – This story is getting longer than I originally intended it to be.

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

**_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be here_**

**August, two and a half months before the prologue; New York**

"Are you okay? Sir, is everything okay?"

Remy slowly opened his eyes and looked at the concerned face of a teenage boy looking down at him. He didn't remember when he closed them in the first place. He propped himself up on the elbows while that boy helped him remove his motorcycle from his leg. His temples were pulsing in pain and he slowly touched a bump forming on his head. While trying to get up he checked his other injuries. He scratched his elbow and his jeans were ripped. He had a nasty looking cut on his leg, but from what he could see, it wasn't too deep.

" 'M fine. T'anks." He nodded to the boy and tried to stand. His wound burned a bit, but it wasn't that bad. He tried to walk and made sure his vision was clear. The next thing was checking up on his motorcycle. It seemed to be a little busted, but it didn't look beyond repair. If he asked Logan for help, it should be fixed pretty soon.

"Are you sure you're alright? You had a pretty nasty fall." He heard a woman's voice. When he turned around he noticed there were quite a lot of people gathered around him. He saw that pick-up truck just a bit further, his chubby driver looking quite shocked.

"Yeah, everyt'in' okay. Jus' bruised. Guess I was lucky." He smiled charmingly

"You really were lucky. You could have got yourself killed! We already called the ambulance, they should check you out." The woman replied.

Soon, both the ambulance and the police arrived. Remy gave a statement as well as his name and address so they could drive his bike back to the mansion.

They say that when you are near death, your whole life flashes before your eyes. The only thing flashing before his eyes was that broken look in Rogue's eyes as he was leaving, the only thought was how he won't be able to make things right between them again. And now life got him a second chance.

**

* * *

About half an hour later:**

"Yeah, who's there?" Logan shouted through the intercom. "Police? I'll be right down." He replied somewhat confused and started towards the main entrance immediately.

"Is this Charles Xavier's mansion?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"There was an accident. We got this address to drive this in." one of the police officers opened the back of the police truck and placed Remy's bike on the ground. Logan's face darkened as he recognized it.

"Mind tellin' me what happened, bub?"

"Some car accident. I don't know much. They just told us where to pick the bike up and where to drop it. If that's all, we've got other things to do."

They left before Logan could even react. Without a word he approached the bike and checked the damage. It wasn't that bad. He wondered if Remy was badly injured.

"Well, we won't know 'till we receive a call from the hospital…or the morgue…Poor kid…" he commented out loud before picking up the bike and carrying it to the garage.

**

* * *

Later that night:**

Remy limped tiredly through the mansion's halls going towards his and Rogue's room, dressed only in a towel wrapped around his waist, a knot tightening in the pit of his stomach. After he checked his motorcycle in the garage and explained in a few words what happened to Logan (not mentioning what happened with Rogue before to avoid being ripped to shreds), he decided to get some sleep. However, he seemed somewhat reluctant to enter their room. A mixture of feelings raged inside him, but the most powerful of them was paralyzing fear. Fear of how might she look at him, of how might she act. Fear of her rejection. Fear of the look of horror and disgust in her eyes.

He took a shower in the bathroom on the second floor to avoid the inevitable for a while longer, and than finally made his move towards their 'apartment' as she used to call it. The door squealed as he slowly opened them and peeked inside. Silence and darkness greeted him. He entered the room and placed his ripped and bloody clothes on the floor. The only thing he heard was the steady sound of her breathing occasionally interrupted by a hitched sob. His heart fell apart all over again as he saw her huddled up in his shirt. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he turned his back towards the bed while searching for some clean clothes to put on. After changing in his favorite sweats, he pulled out some blankets from the closet and turned to Rogue once again. Slowly, he approached her sleeping form and observed he face under sparkling moonlight, dried tears on her face glowing like silver. He draped a blanket over her slightly shivering body and reached to stroke her cheek. His hand froze mere inches from her face, than pulled back. His heart wrenched as he relived the whole scene again in his mind. Closing his eyes, he kissed the tips of his fingers and barely touched her cheek, brushing her hair from her eyes softly. Turning away again, he sat on a nearby sofa and draped the other blanket over him, closing his weary eyes again. He didn't even realize how tired he really was. Before he knew, darkness already claimed his tortured mind…

* * *

A/N – Okay, I'm not really 100 satisfied with this chapter…However, not every chapter can be good. And to all of you who thought Remy was dead…I would die myself first before killing my adored Remy off! Or I'd have suffer from a really horrible case of depression…Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope this fic is entertaining you enough until I finally update 'Truly Madly Deeply'. 


	8. Show Must Go On

Disclaimer: As I already noted, nothing belongs to me

* * *

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I love you guys! BJ2 - I don't like making Rogue all that innocent either, as much as I love her. In this story she just happens to be like that. Anyway, I haven't read the comics, I've just read some summaries on the net. I know what happened on Antarctica, but I chose to ignore it as well as this new thing with Gambit as the Horseman of Apocalypse. TAS Gambit and Rogue rock! All the rest is just background to me...:)

Note – Just in case you don't remember, or you haven't read 'Father of the Bride', Remy's still the only one who can touch Rogue due to the development of his powers (that thing from the comics that I borrowed and decided to keep permanently :) )

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_**Show must go on**_

**October, a couple of weeks before the prologue; Westchester, New York**

Shady autumn sun peeked through the windows as the mansion's Southern Belle came down the stairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. It was around 3 PM and the mansion was half-empty, as usual. Storm and Jubilee were on the mission, Hank was probably in the hospital, she had absolutely no idea where did Jean and Scott go, Logan was probably in the Danger Room, the professor in his library, Remy… She didn't actually know where Remy went. After that fateful night in August, things kind of went back to normal. He didn't go on much missions anymore and she got some time off too. However, he was still out of the mansion a lot. He would come back late, stay even longer up with the computer, than sleep long in the mornings and somewhere in the afternoon – simply leave again. What happened that night was never again mentioned between them. The next morning, Rogue woke up to find Remy sleeping on the sofa, his leg bandaged. When he woke up, she just began to act like nothing happened. He asked him worriedly about his injury, smiled sweetly as always, if not for the occasional faraway look in her eyes, no one would ever suspect their marriage wasn't perfect.

Remy on the other hand tried to talk about what happened. Wanted, to be more accurate. He never got the courage to bring up the subject, too afraid of seeing that painful look in her eyes again, that look that still haunted his dreams. Instead, he just used the illusion of idyll they made to 'investigate' the nature of Rogue's 'relationship' with Warren. He was almost convinced she really didn't cheat on him, but his heart wasn't completely rid of the doubt.

Still, they talked, about trivial every day stuff, but they still talked, smiled, held hands in public and even though it was more of a façade, Rogue held on to it, desperately hoping something will bring those happy moments back. As she finally reached the kitchen, she was pleasantly surprised to see Hank having his dose of caffeine for the day.

"Hey Hank? Whatcha doin' outside the hospital?"

"Can't a doctor have a day off?" he smiled to her and offered her a chair

"Thanks." She smiled as she sat next to him, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

They continued their small-talk for a while and it immediately reminded her of her first years as an X-man. It reminded her of their mutual breakfasts and jokes. The house was never empty back than. Things were really different now.

After a while she stood up to place her cup into the sink, excusing herself to Hank. She wanted to get to the Danger Room before Logan reoccupies it again. Suddenly she felt strangely dizzy. Her vision got blurry and her legs felt like they were detached from the rest of her body. She gripped the counter as the cup escaped her fingers and broke into pieces, leaving brown coffee marks on the white-tiled floor. Her stomach flipped and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her head was heavy and the buzzing in her ears irritated her.

"Rogue? What's wrong dear." Hank gently grabbed her from behind and helped her to a chair. "Were you feeling sick?" he asked in his best doctor voice.

She described him the feeling in a few short words.

"Aha. And has it happened before? Early in the morning perhaps?" he continued to ask

"A couple of times, but Ah usually have low blood pressure in the mornin'. Ah'm tend ta feelin' sick than. Ah'm sure it's nuthin'." She already made a move to stand up. She didn't like being sick. She rarely was. Still, Hank stopped her.

"Just one more question. When did you have your last period?"

"It skipped a month or so, but Ah nevah was a regular. It's probably the stress playin' with muh hormones."

"I wouldn't say so." Hank smiled knowingly as he finally realized what was wrong with his young friend

"Whaddaya mean, Hank?" Rogue replied, looking at him with an confused expression.

"My dear, I think you're pregnant. I'd say for about two months judging by your enhanced appetite and the symptoms of sickness you just described. But I suggest you go to a specialist just to make sure. I'm not really…"

It wasn't important anymore. After the first line, she didn't even listen carefully to him anymore. She was expecting Remy's child. Her face lit with a smile that hadn't been seen on her for a while now. She placed her hand on her abdomen absentmindedly. Maybe this was a miracle she was hoping for…

* * *

A/N – I'm hardly capable of writing anything longer at the moment. I blame the school that doesn't leave me alone not even on weekends…You'd be happy to know that there are only a few more chapters 'till the end. Just two or three. 


	9. At the beginning with you

Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't notice by now, I do not own any of the characters from Marvel Universe…

* * *

A/N – 'M sorry…I know it took me a while…:( Anyway, this happens at the same day as the previous chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

_**At the beginning with you**_

**October, a couple of weeks before the prologue**

It was somewhere around 9 PM and the streets were already dark by now. As some people headed to their homes, others sought fulfillment in the city's night life. Remy LeBeau didn't need fulfillment. He sought forgiveness and forgets. He just didn't know what exactly he needed to do to make everything in his life right again. So he sat in one of the sleazy bars where no one cared if you had red eyes or not, drinking one bourbon after another, just like he did almost every night for the past month. He would get wasted enough to fell lightheaded and to free his mind of thoughts, but still stay sober enough to find his way home. Than he would take a long shower and than sit in front of the computer or the TV for awhile to sober himself up a bit. Than he would fall into bed and sleep 'till noon. Staring into the bottom of his third glass this evening, he thought how he was actually trying to find out more about the nature of Rogue's relationship with Warren, but he really didn't do much about it. All that remained of it was his sitting in the same bar each night, torturing himself while thinking about it and drowning his desperation in alcohol and self-pity. He waved the waiter for a refill and his gaze stopped momentarily on his wedding ring. He remembered the day of their wedding and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips lightly as he confirmed in his mind the theory that no X-man's wedding can end without any incidents. She never wanted to talk about her family, and after the incident on their wedding day, she mentioned them even less. He never asked, never wanting to upset her. He didn't mind if they were a bunch of mutant-hating lowlife hillbillies. He knew her, he loved her and that was always enough to him. He never thought he would ever feel these feelings for anyone, this was his first real love, after maybe Bella, and even though love made him do things he wasn't used to doing, he kind of liked the way of finally having a purpose in his life. Of finally doing something for someone. For her. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a waiter placed new glass in front of him. He nodded at the young man and lifted it to his lips slowly. No love can be without misery. Still, he thought his might be. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable, he almost wanted to cry, but that wasn't something Remy would do, especially not in public. If only everything could be like it was. If only he could rewind everything to the very beginning, to when he was still living the illusion of not caring about anything or anyone but himself. Before the moment he fell so deeply and desperately in love with that woman. Sometimes he wished he could just return to his life before he slipped and allowed her to snatch his heart right out from his chest. To the time when he still had the control over his actions, when he could still charm every woman into his bed and leave her in the morning without a thought about it whatsoever. Still, he knew that even if he did go back, he would allow himself to fall for her again, give anything for her all over again in a blink of an eye, without a thought. And he also knew that he wouldn't be sorry.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder so he lifted up a weary gaze.

"Hey there handsome. Need some company?"

A beautiful blonde leaned over his shoulder allowing him a shamelessly good look on the content of her bra. Remy eyed her briefly before turning his attention back to the glass.

"Non." He emphasized his refusal with a wave of the head as he took another burning sip of the liquor.

"Oh, c'mon baby, no one should drink alone. Let me join you. Maybe you'll like me." She smiled seductively as she moved into his line of view again. She wasn't the type of girl that took a no for an answer easily. And she had her eye on this guy for a few weeks now. She always liked the mysterious type.

"De reason I came 'ere in de first place was t'be alone, so if y'don' mind..." Remy replied emotionlessly, without even looking at her, waving her off with a movement of his hand.

"I'm Kelly. What's your name?" she was really persistent.

Remy finally lifted his head and gave her a once-over look. She was of medium height, with a thin waist and filled out in all the right places. She was dressed rather sluttish, but still fashionable and tasteful. She wore a jeans mini-skirt and knee high brown high-heeled boots with a white tank-top with something sparkly all over it. Her hands were loaded with sparkly golden bracelets to match her safari style and she was leaning seductively on his table with one hand, removing a strand of her perfectly straightened highlighted hair from her face with the other. Blinking a few times with her thick-with-mascara eyelashes, she ran her perfectly french-manicured nails over his wrist. But all he saw was a bleached supermodel wannabe that was completely artificial in every way starting with her over-lifted breasts.

"Already told y'. Not interested. Go hit on some ot'er homme."

"Oh, but I like you, honey. And I think you have a very sexy accent. Such a good-looking guy like yourself shouldn't be alone." Kelly moved next to him again and started rubbing his arm.

" 'M not alone. Married." He waved her wedding ring in front of her face and ripped his arm from her grasp.

"So what. I don't mind one-night stands. And if you like me, we can make a couple more 'appointments'. Married men like to be adventurous with pretty women."

Remy turned to look at her again and his lips broke into an ironic grin as he laughed bitterly. "I already married de prettiest femme in N'York. I don' have de need fo' someone like you." He said the last words with such disgust and turned his gaze back to the already almost empty glass. His mouth opened again to add another sarcastic comment when he suddenly registered a familiar voice coming through the sounds of conversation and live music.

"…I have money. Why would she refuse me." He recognized Warren's voice, his words coming hardly out of his mouth due to the large amount of alcohol he probably had. In this bar no one cared if you had wings too. That's probably the reason why he picked it. That and the fact that it was in such a lousy part of town that no one could imagine a billionaire like Warren Worthington the Third drinking in this kind of place. Remy turned his head at the direction of the sound and indeed saw Archangel practically lying over the table as another girl similar to Kelly sat at the opposite of him probably seeing a great opportunity to get some money from the drunken heir of the Worthington empire while he told her about his love troubles.

"But no. She says I'm only a friend to her. She's madly in love with her stupid husband that is never at home anyway. Idiot. If I were on his place I'd never let her be lonely."

Remy's eyes widened as he finally realized who he was talking about.

"And we have so much in common! We're both highly educated and appreciate art and…" he suddenly stopped talking as someone tripped over his leg that was stretched by the side of the table.

"Watch it, pretty boy." Some big guy almost stumbled over Warren's foot and leaned pissed over his table yelling in his face.

"Watch yourself, you lowlife drunkard. Can't you see I'm talking to the lady?" Warren yelled back.

"Shut up before I massacre your pretty face so bad you won't even be able to have an open coffin."

Warren stood up to reply to the man, but he stumbled over the chair and had to support himself to the table.

"Do you know who I am, you primitive ape?"

"Yeah. Some spoiled rich kid that thinks he's superior to all of us here. Well you ain't better than me!" the man lifted his heavy hand to hit him, but alcohol made his movements slow and clumsy. Remy quickly stood up, ignoring Kelly that was still talking about something and stepped up between the two.

"C'mon, take it easy mes amies." He supported Warren and turned to the man that attacked him "He isn' used t'drinking. He didn' mean t'insult you."

"I ain't got problems with you, boy so step away. This is between me and Mr. Richie Rich here."

"Don' waste y'r time on dis one. I'll jus' take 'im out an' he won' cause y'aynmore trouble." Remy tried to talk some sense into the guy in front of him. Suddenly his face softened and he turned back to his friends.

"You're lucky your friend stepped in, but next time I see ya, I'm gonna beat the hell outta you."

Remy repressed a relieved sigh and quickly led Warren outside throwing some money for the drinks on the counter on their way out. Once they were on the open street again, Warren finally spoke.

"You didn't have to interfere in there. I don't need your help."

"I'll take dat as a t'anks." Remy chuckled lightly, letting him get out of his supporting grasp. Warren turned to face him and his blue eyes pierced into Remy's red-on-black ones.

"Why did you?" he asked and continued immediately as Remy's eyes held a questioning look "Help me. You are supposed to hate me. Because Rogue was spending so much time with me. I heard that you were jealous." He added bitterly

Remy's face darkened a bit, but his tone stayed firm and nonchalant.

" 'S not y'r fault if she likes you." He replied simply as he waved for a cab. The car pulled over next to them and he helped Warren to get inside.

Warren nodded slightly and lowered his gaze, this 'talk' sobering him up a bit. He didn't expect Remy would act this way. He almost expected he would hit him. He almost hoped he would. "You're not coming?"

"Non, I'll walk." Remy made a move to close the car doors, when Warren grabbed his wrist.

"You are a very lucky man. In case you had some doubts, nothing ever happened between us, even though I hoped it might. But it was never anything more than friendly. She loves you too much." He confessed "You're really lucky." He repeated before slamming the door shut and directing the driver to take him home.

Remy stared after the cab for a few moments more, Warren's words echoing through his mind all over again. Things just didn't make much sense this evening. First, he helped a guy that was probably his competition for his wife. Second, he didn't even hit him even though beating Warren up was his most favorite fantasy ever since he found out he was hanging out with Rogue. And third, he finally confessed himself that this situation wasn't actually anyone's fault. Things simply turned out like that. But these kind of actions led him to an answer he was wanting desperately to know for a while now. Nothing ever happened between Rogue and Warren. Remy was sure he was telling the truth, he saw the defeat and sorrow in his eyes and no man admits a love refusal that easily. And that was all he needed to know. He already lifted his hand for another cab wanting to get home as soon as possible, but changed his mind anyway and started walking. He felt hot in his head from excitement and happiness and he needed to cool down a bit by walking. His impulses told him to run to her immediately and tell her everything that was on his mind for the past weeks, but during his walk he changed his mind again and decided to plan it a bit differently. He decided to wait a while longer and plan out a perfect evening to win her all over again. His lips curved into a smile as the autumn winds blushed his cheeks and ruffled his hair. The best way to make the things as they were, was to start from the beginning…

* * *

A/N – Well, not one of the better ones, but I hope you like it anyway… 


	10. What if I close my eyes forever?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for Mark whose character is inspired by my good friend Marko…:) But I guess he's not all mine than. At least he doesn't belong to Marvel…:D

* * *

A/N – This one is a bit longer...Hope ya enjoy!

Special thanks to **Remy'sRose **for loyal reviewing! I know, I wouldn't mind if Remy beated the hell out of Warren. Someone ought to teach that spoiled brat how to behave. But I wanted to make Remy better than that. I wanted Warren to see he has dignity and I wanted Remy to destroy Warren mentally with his cool and fair behaviour.

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

_**What if I close my eyes forever?**_

**End of October, a couple of hours before the prologue; Westchester, New York**

"Ah'm sorry Ah'm late professor. Ah…had an appointment." Rogue practically flew into the professor's office, catching her breath from all the excitement and hurry as she found out about this sudden meeting. All heads turned towards her and she flashed them a small smile before settling herself down on a sofa next to Hank. On the few chairs scattered around the room sat Jean, Jubilee and Gambit. Wolverine was leaning on the bookshelf, Cyclops stood behind the desk, next to professors' hover chair and Storm stood gracefully behind the sofa Beast and now Rogue occupied. Hank turned his head to look at his beautiful young friend and she answered his unsaid question with a small nod and a significant sparkle in her big, almond shaped eyes. The furry doctor couldn't suppress a look of thrill and a bright smile as he wordlessly congratulated her by a gentle squeeze of her hand. He was the only one who knew of her potential pregnancy and she asked him not to tell anyone about it before she did all the necessary examinations. Today it was confirmed she was indeed almost three months pregnant and, the most important thing, the baby was perfectly healthy. They stopped their silent interaction as Jean's head turned in their direction, her deep blue eyes questioning them as her telepathic abilities picked up a large amount of thrillingly positive sensations radiating from the two. She smiled as Rogue closed her eyes inviting her to read a thought she purposely put on the top of her mind.

"Ah'll tell ya everything tomorrow Jeanie. I cain't right now."

She wanted to tell Remy first, than tell all the others. Jean smiled and turned her attention back to the professor and Rogue eyed the rest of the team briefly while turning to face the professor as well. However, another pair of eyes caught her attention first. Remy's look was tender and the corners of his lips were slightly raised. Her heart started beating frantically and blood ran into her cheeks making them scarlet red. She smiled brightly to him and her heart fluttered with happiness when he didn't look away. Instead his smile got a bit wider. Such immense happiness threatened to simply explode out of her. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to vibrate it's way out of her chest. Her blushed cheeks were so hot she felt like her brain was going to boil. It almost felt like things were back the way they were before. They were still spending so little time together, he always seemed to be so busy, but at least he answered all of her questions with a mysterious smile and that sparkle he used to hold in his eyes returned and she loved this change so much. He also stopped coming home late. Still, their daily interactions were still based on talking about the weather, Danger room sessions or about what's for lunch. They practically didn't see each other during the day. When together, they asked those stupid questions just to break the tension and it almost looked as they were avoiding these kinds of situations. The truth was, they both had a secret and they both waited the right opportunity to reveal it. However, they both held their distance afraid of being hurt again. Remy was scared she still holds her distance because of what happened that terrible night a few months ago. On the other hand, Rogue feared he still doubted that something was going on between her and Warren so she tried not to force him and let him get it out of his system alone. But she hoped the baby would change it. She hoped the baby could return things the way they were before. She hoped they will be able to just sit in each others company again, without doing anything in particular, without talking about some irrelevant things but simply enjoying the closeness of the other and cherishing the peace and comfort they found in each other.

She snapped out of her moment of bliss as the professor suddenly cleared his throat trying to get back everyone's attention.

"As I was saying…" He started "…there has been a minor mutant incident in front of Rockefeller Centre this afternoon and I think someone should go and check out the damage and possible injured civilians. It's a perfectly harmless mission, I just want you to talk with a few people, ask what exactly happened, it shouldn't take you more than an hour so, any volunteers? Jubilee?" he looked at the team's youngest member as she straightened her back and replied a bit shyly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry professor! You know I'd normally leave immediately, but today…tonight…I just can't. I mean, I don't have the time…" she started blushing uncontrollably as she noticed all eyes were on her now and professor Xavier's gentle eyes looked at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "The thing is…" she sighed deeply and looked down while whispering defeated "I have a date."

A couple of people looked at her with amusement written all over their faces. Jubilee never talked much about her love life. Wolverine looked like someone just slapped him, a mixture of surprise and held back anger in his eyes, his face held such a shocked expression it looked almost funny, it's just that no one dared to laugh at him. Rogue choked a giggle and turned her head away as some heads turned in her direction as well. She knew about Jubilee's date. In fact, she was the one who introduced the young Asian with her college friend Mark. Jubilee saw him on the pictures and she immediately liked the tall and well-built boy with piercing blue eyes and short brown hair. Rogue introduced them at one occasion and Mark found the talkative Asian very 'lovely and funny' so he asked her out. He didn't mind she was a mutant. Jubilee was looking forward to this date for days.

Charles chuckled as young Jubilee's face got redder within seconds and already opened her mouth to say something, but Wolverine was the one who talked first.

"Whaddaya mean you have a date?! You're just a kid!"

"I'm not a kid anymore!" she lifted her gaze to meet his as her hands balled into fists "And I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like one!"

Logan didn't know what to say but he opened his mouth anyway. Still, professors amused voice interrupted the small argument.

"That's enough. Logan, since Jubilee can't, you'll take over the mission, so you can calm down a bit. Someone should come along…to stop you from slicing through some innocent civilians." Charles suppressed a laugh while circling the room with his calm look. Everyone looked highly amused by the situation.

"Ah'll go." Rogue said through another giggle. She was so enthusiastic today she needed to direct all that extra energy somewhere. And besides, she wanted to talk with Logan about a good way to break the news to Remy. Still, she wondered could the feral man's heart take two shocking confessions in a day. He was always Mr. Tough-Guy, but he had a heart of gold and he was especially protective of her and Jubilee.

"Good. Do you need a leash?" Scott smiled at his wannabe-joke while receiving a dangerously threatening glare and a warning growl from Wolverine

"Ah think Ah'll be able ta handle him." She smiled again while standing up and moving to the door with the rest of the team. As they exited the room, she sneaked behind Jubilee and hugged her around the shoulders. "Tell Mark Ah said 'hi'…" she said through another suppressed laugh as Jubilee sent her a killing glare. The others however found the comment as amusing as Rogue did. "Sorry sugah, couldn't resist." She smiled apologetically to her friend.

"C'mon kid, we're leavin' in a few minutes." Logan said through gritted teeth as he tapped Rogue's shoulder. She could tell he was still furious, but he was trying to control his anger. She nodded as her eyes searched for Remy. She noticed him walking towards the kitchen and she replied quickly to Logan, her eyes never leaving Remy's back.

"You go an' start the car. Ah need ta say somethin' ta Rems. It'll take just a sec." She smiled briefly before speeding up a bit to catch up with her husband.

Logan nodded absentmindedly and headed towards the garage muttering something about those crazy kids under his breath.

* * *

"Remy, wait!" she called out as she got close enough. He stopped and turned to face her, that gentle smile still gracing his lips.

"Yes chere?"

"Ah was just wonderin'…if y're not doin' anythin' tonight, maybe we could go out somewhere…" she paused for a second and licked her lips before continuing "There's something Ah need ta tell ya." Her smile disappeared and her eyes held a hopeful gaze as she looked up at him.

Remy's face darkened when he noticed the seriousness in her voice. Her smile looked somewhat sympathetic and he feared the worst. He feared she decided to leave him. And he had just finished planning the most perfect evening tomorrow night.

" 'M so sorry, chere, but I can' tonight. I…promised Stormy t'help her wit'…somet'in'…in her garden." He lied badly. His heart was beating wildly. He didn't like her seriousness one bit. "Is it important?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Well, yeah, kind of." She replied a bit dejectedly. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She really wanted to tell him about the baby somewhere outside the mansion where they could be all alone without anyone knocking on their door or the telepaths sensing their thoughts and feelings.

"Can it wait 'till tomorrow?" he swallowed hard, his eyes looking at her almost pleadingly. He took her hand in his hesitantly. "Here, I make it up t'you an' take y'out t'morrow night." His heart threatened to burst out of his chest as he squeezed her hand gently. Rogue forced out a small smile and nodded.

"Sure. No problem" she said silently as he placed a brief kiss on her cheek. "Ah gotta go. Logan's waitin' for meh." It sounded a bit harsh and she regretted her tone the second it went out. She knew he was lying about helping Storm out in her garden, because she helped her to move some of the plants in the greenhouse up on the roof yesterday to protect them from the cold autumn nights and there was no work in her garden anymore. However, she didn't want to argue. It was obvious he had something else planned that didn't include her and that saddened her.

Remy stood at the place a few seconds more just staring at her back as she headed towards the exit. Running his hand through his hair nervously he breathed in deeply and headed towards the kitchen again.

* * *

"What's wrong kid? You've been quiet the whole damn ride." Logan asked her as they were almost in front of the huge complex of Rockefeller centre. The ride calmed him down a bit but he was still feeling kind of depressed. First Rogue got married, and now his little Jubilee is dating. He assumed she went out on dates before, but as long as he didn't know about them, it was okay. Now that he knew, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Rogue looked at him and replied with a sigh.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Dunno. Just tryin' to get my mind off things. And you seem a bit distracted yourself."

She looked through the jeep's window before speaking again.

"Don't worry Logan. Mark's a great guy."

"Huh?" he gave her a confused look before concentrating on the road again.

"The guy Jubes is goin' out with. He's my friend and he is really one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He's great-lookin' and funny and real smart and Ah think he really likes her."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better." He muttered under his breath. That made Rogue smile for a second but the smile faded soon. "Alright Rogue, what the hell is wrong with ya? If that Cajun did somethin' to hurt ya I swear I'm gunna…"

"He did nuthin' Logan." She interrupted him, still gazing through the car window. "He did nuthin'." She repeated.

"Than what's wrong?" he asked again while parking the car as they already got to their destination.

"Nuthin'. Just hormones ragin'. Let's get this over with." She said while stepping out of the car.

They studied the area circled with yellow police tape. Logan approached a nearby policeman and asked him what happened as Rogue leaned over the tape and checked out the damaged building. It didn't seem anyone was injures. Suddenly there was a yell from somewhere behind her.

"Look over there! A filthy mutant! They did this!" she turned and saw Graydon Creed with a few of his FOH members pointing over to her. One of them had a large gun. "Destroy her! Destroy them all!" Creed's unnatural scream ripped through the air as the man adjusted the laser gun to full power. It all happened so fast. The blow took her completely off guard. She didn't have the time to step away from the line of fire. It struck her in the stomach on full power. She flew backwards and slammed in the wall that collapsed from the strength of a hit and a half of the building fell on top of her.

Logan let out an animalistic scream as she jumped on the man that fired and sliced through the gun. They started running and Creed yelled after them.

"Come back you fucking cowards!"

However, coming face to face with Logan growling, his fangs flashing, he turned around as well and fled after his companions. Logan didn't run after them. They were irrelevant at the moment. The thing that worried him was the fact that Rogue didn't emerge from the pile of shattered concrete yet. He ran towards her and started digging through rocks calling her name and trying desperately to get her out. He heard a faint sound of that policeman calling the ambulance and he was rational enough to yell the name of the hospital Beast worked at and ask the man to tell the hospital to contact doctor McCoy.

Finally he revealed a part of her hand and his heart skipped a beat as he noticed a few cuts. It took a lot to make Rogue bleed and he was worried sick.

She was still barely conscious when he removed the last piece of concrete from her body. Immense rage and worry mixed in him as he notice her ripped clothes and numerous cuts and bruises all over her. She wasn't completely invulnerable, he knew that and that blow must have been a real strong one. She opened her mouth to say something and he notice a small line of blood trickling from the corner of her lips.

"Don't worry kid. You're gunna be okay. They're callin' Hank just now." He stroked her hair and reached his bare hand towards her face. "Absorb some of my healing powers. It'll make ya feel better." The pain in his chest was so consuming as he saw the pain in his little girl's green eyes. He wanted to do something to make it easier for her even if it meant putting him in a coma for a while.

"No." he choked as another drop of blood dripped from her opened mouth. "No, Ah cain't take it now. Hank'll know…Hank'll know what to do. Ah cain't take an absorption now…not now…Ah'm pregnant Logan." She focused her sight on him. She was out of breath and every time she tried to breathe in caused even more pain in her chest. Talking was hard for her too. Her eyes pleaded Logan not to make her absorb him. She didn't feel capable to have another psyche in her head right now. Not now when she tried to focus on the physical pain that killed her. She was never in such pain. Her vision blurred again and she slipped into unconsciousness as her blood stained lips whispered a silent prayer as a vision of Remy's face flashed briefly in front of her closing eyes.

* * *

A/N – Just two more chapters to go. Chapter 10 and epilogue…:) I think this one pretty much answered the question why was Rogue in hospital in the prologue…I'm pretty much out of secrets at the moment, everything is pretty much clear, but we'll see. Maybe I still have another ace up in my sleeve…:) Enjoy and please tell me what you think!!! 


	11. What will I do if you're gone?

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine

A/N – Thanks to all of you that took time to review my story! It sure means a lot to me…

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

_**What will I do if you're gone?**_

Remy sat on the kitchen counter, his long legs dangling a few inches above the floor. He sipped from his cup of steaming coffee slowly as he pretended to listen the mansion's wind goddesses monologue about treating delicate plants during winter. In true, his thoughts were a million miles away.

"…But I sincerely doubt you are that interested in tending a rose bush Remy. Tell me, what is bothering you?" Storm asked with a gentle smile.

"Huh? Y'asked me somet'in' Stormy?" he registered her not talking anymore and forced his mind to turn his attention back on her.

"I can see something is bothering you, my friend. If you want to talk about it, I will be glad to listen and offer you a friendly advice, if possible."

" 'S really nothin'."

"I will not force you to tell me, but it might be easier if you share some of the grief that is bothering you." She stopped and observed the proud Cajun's bowed head, his eyes fixed on the black liquid in his cup. "If you are concerned about Rogue, you heard the professor saying that this is a completely harmless mission. Besides, you know better than anyone that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and Logan is there if something goes wrong."

" 'S not 'bout that, Stormy." He looked up at her and hesitated a bit before continuing. " 'n fact, I could use an advice."

He already opened his mouth to tell her about his problem when they heard someone coming through the hallway hastily. They turned to see Hank going fast in the direction of the outside door.

"Oh, good, someone is here." He said a bit distractedly. "I just got an emergency call from the hospital. It appears that one of my patients had an accident so if anyone asks for me, you tell them that. I have to hurry now!" he added while putting on his coat and moving fast through the halls. Both mutants in the kitchen barely nodded in confusion before returning to their previous conversation.

Ororo smiled lightly to Beast's devotion to his medical responsibilities and motioned for Remy to continue.

He smiled bitterly and finally said out loud the thing he was trying to deny for a while now.

"Rogue an' me…de thing is…'s not really all rainbows 'n butterflies 'nymore."

"Oh, Remy, you don't have to worry about that. Every married couple has problems from time to time. I am sure you can work things out."

" 'S not only dat. Y'see…I messed up pretty bad. Accused 'er of some things she didn' do."

Storm smiled a bit and continued in a comforting tone "You know Rogue. She has quite a temper and so have you. I am sure she will forgive you as long as you show her how sorry you are."

"Y'don' understand 'Ro. She doesn' act like she's mad at me. Dat's the worst thing. She acts like everyt'in's jus' fine, like notin' happen'. I wish if she jus' yelled at me, it would 'ave been easier t'me, 'cause I know I hurt 'er. Dat's de worst t'ing. I dunno what she's thinkin'." He looked up in Storm's calming blue eyes and continued softer. " 'M so scared Storm."

The weather controlling mutant looked at her friend with compassion and concern in her eyes. She never heard Remy saying he is scared of something. And the fact that he didn't use his favorite nickname for her concerned her even more. It clearly showed her something was very wrong. She stood up and approached him placing her hand on his shoulder.

" 'M scared she's gonna leave me f'r good." He confessed bowing his head once again.

"No, Remy, why would she do that? No. I do not think there is anyone that loves you more than she does. She is not going to leave you." She tried to give some comfort to her dear friend. She loved them both so much and she knew how much they cared for each other.

"I don'wanna lose her. She's…she's de only good t'ing dat happened t'me." His voice was cracked with emotions.

Strom was touched. "No. After all that you have been through…I can not believe she would want to leave you. Why did you even think about something like that?"

"Dunno. She jus' seemed like dat de past couple o'days. Always runnin' off somewhere…I know I've been an idiot lately, but every time I wanna talk 'bout it, she jus' seems like she don' wanna talk an' I don' wanna upset 'er by forcin' her."

"Than try to talk to her again. And this time do not worry about upsetting anyone. You need to tell her how you feel, tell her you are sorry. Tell her everything you said to me right now. You need to talk about problems in order to solve them."

"I know. She wanted t'talk tonight."

"That is good. Take her…"

"I refused." He interrupted as Storm's expression changed from calmed to confused.

"Why?" she asked genuinely surprised

"'Cause I planned a nice evenin' f'r us t'morrow. Y'know, picnic under stars, roses, candles, her favorite music, all dat romantic stuff."

Storm smiled again and tapped his shoulder. "That is excellent! Every woman likes to be surprised like that. What did she say?"

"Didn' tell 'er 'bout de surprise. I jus' told 'er I'll make it up t'her t'morrow. She agreed, but she seemed a bit disappointed. Said she had s'methin' very important t'talk about. But I don' wanna buy her wit' de dinner an'stuff like dat. If she wan'ed t'leave me, I don' want her t'stay jus' because I plan a romantic evening."

"Enough about her leaving you, already. You do not even know what she wants to talk to you about!"

"I know. 'S just dat 'M scared of what it might be."

"Do not be scared. I am sure everything will end up fine. Sincerely, Remy, I have never seen two people more in love! You are meant to be together." She smiled encouragingly and Remy forced a smile of his own. Not his usual flashy grin, but a smile none the less.

"T'anks Stormy."

"And I already dared to hope you gave up the nickname."

"No such luck." His smile got wider as they were interrupted by a telephone ringing.

Storm headed towards wall the phone was on and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, Logan. Is everything alright?" she noticed Wolverine's upset voice and her face got that concerned look again. At the mention of the feral man's name, Remy sat up immediately. He knew Rogue was somewhere with him but he didn't know why he was calling the mansion. Did something happen? His mind got swarmed with dark thoughts the second he took notice of Storm's concerned expression.

"**_Don't have the time to explain darlin'. Is Remy anywhere around?"_** came Logan's reply

"Yes, he is right here. Do you need to speak to him?" Storm knew the situation was serious the second Logan called Gambit by his real name. She looked over to Remy who already jumped off the counter and moved towards her.

"_**No. Better not. Just tell him to come to Beast's hospital. Tell him to hurry. It's about Rogue."**_

'_What happened?'_ Remy mouthed to a shaken Storm who was clinging to the phone.

"Yes. Of course. We shall both come." She replied and hanged up.

Remy was still looking at her, questioning her with his worry filled eyes.

"We have to go Remy. Rogue is injured."

* * *

A/N – hopefully this will be over soon. What will happen next? Will Remy be able to tell Rogue how he feels? Will they overcome their problems or decide it is best to part ways? I'm not sure anymore either. Stay up for the next and final chapter to see what have I decided… 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters and I'm (unfortunately) making no profit of these stories what-so-ever.

* * *

A/N – I'm terribly sorry for not updating for almost a month, but it's been a really busy month for me. It still is kind of busy, but I decided to update before I start receiving death threats… The same goes for 'Truly Madly Deeply'…Anyway, I hope you're not too mad at me…_hides form a bunch of furious reviewers _Good reviewers, nice reviewers, I worship my reviewers for being so good and loyal…_tries to calm the mob down with Leia's diplomatic skills_

A/N2 – I just watched 'Cat on a hot tin roof' the other night (again, for the sixth or seventh time…I can never get tired of the Newman-Taylor pairing…) and I kind of felt sorry for not thinking about the movie earlier. I think it would be fun if the relationship between Rogue and Remy was more Brick/Maggie like. I even thought of making a kind of a crossover with X-men casting as the characters in the movie, but it would be to similar to this story soooo, maybe some other movie than…Anyway, I'm just wondering what do you think of the idea? I have some ideas for that kind of a crossover in some distant future and I'd like to hear your comments or suggestions.

And now, are you ready for the last chapter:) Warning: I'm going through a really emotional phase currently so it might get teary in the end. Tears by both genders…;D

**

* * *

EPILOGUE **

Everything was in slow-motion for Remy from the second Storm mentioned 'Rogue', 'hospital' and 'injured' in the same sentence. Everything around him simply ceased to exist. Everything but paralyzing fear that seemed to be the only thing that still made him feel alive.

When they reached the hospital he couldn't even concentrate enough to say her name to the nurse on the reception desk. He looked at Ororo gratefully as he saw her mouth forming the name 'Anna LeBeau'. His heart almost stopped as he saw Logan's broken expression when they reached the room they were keeping her in. There was blood on his hands and clothes and Remy almost threw up from that cold heaviness at the pit of his stomach. He never saw Logan that devastated before and that scared him even more. They waited for what seemed like hours, but in fact was no more than 40 minutes. He tried hard to focus as Hank came form around the corner with a handful of papers and test results and forced himself not to yell when he simply entered Rogue's room without a word. He emerged form it a few long minutes later and finally spoke, answering all of their unasked questions. The diagnosis was rather positive. Hank held a soft smile on his face as he explained that she should recover soon and that she was awake already. Still, Remy could notice his smile fade eventually and his voice falter a bit as he made a small pause before continuing.

"However, I am afraid the baby couldn't possibly survive the inner injuries she received."

'_Baby? What baby?'_ the world started spinning around him and suddenly he was feeling strangely dizzy.

"…And these tests I ran proved my doubts. I already said the bad news to her and I am sorry to inform you that Rogue had a miscarriage." He placed a hand on Remy's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze, reading the confusion in his eyes. "She did the final tests today. I believe she was planning on tell you the happy news." He added

'_That's why she wan'ed t'talk t'me t'night.'_ He bowed his head in defeat as shame flushed over him.

"C'n I see her?" he asked hopefully, his red eyes holding a desperate expression. Hank had to think about it for a second. Rogue asked to leave her alone for a while. Still, the look of sorrow and utter desperation in the young Cajun's eyes almost broke the kind doctor's heart.

'_They need each other now.'_ He thought as he spoke in a gentle tone. "Of course, Remy."

* * *

He entered the room quietly, the frantic beating of his heart muffling his hearing, the slow beating of the heart monitor distracting him so much, he didn't even notice the little things he normally did like the slight shifting of her shoulders as she tried to roll on to her side unnoticeably and her futile attempts to slow her breathing to give away the impression of being asleep. He approached her bed slowly and lowered himself next to her, his fingers brushing over the curls fallen over the pillow. 

"Why didn' y'tell me?" he whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek. This time he heard a hitched sob which assured him that she was still awake. He withdrew his hand shyly, a rampaging feeling of guilt eating him up from the inside. When they got married he swore to love and protect her for eternity. But he wasn't there to protect her today. Standing up, he slowly paced over the room leaning on a window frame, his eyes staring somewhere in the distance, trying to stop the signs of weakness gliding down his face. Still, with the corner of his eye he caught her shifting in the bed again and propping herself up on the elbows and wincing slightly as she tried to sit up. His heart wrenched as he took notice of the cuts on her still gorgeous face and the pain she held in her stunning eyes.

She was surprised when he entered the room and her heart started beating so fast when he got close to her. She realized it was no point of pretending to sleep. Not in front of him. So she took a deep breath and slowly, but surely turned to face him. However, he backed away and when she finally settled herself into a half-seating position, she could see him standing next to the window, not even looking at her. She didn't know what exactly to do so she just answered his previously whispered question.

"Ah wan'ed to. Tonight." she said, her throat suddenly feeling extremely dry.

Remy still stared through the window. Some strange mist has fallen on the town and it hugged the building tops making it impossible to see more than a few meters in the distance.

" 'M sorry. I …dunno how'm I s'pposed t'feel… by losin' s'methin' I didn' even know 'bout." He admitted not knowing how to say it in any other way. He was aware it sounded cruel, but he didn't know how to act. He focused his gaze on the dim shimmer of the street lamps that would occasionally blink somewhere down there giving the fog a somewhat golden shine.

She bowed her head, his words burning new scars in her heart. She felt so connected to that little creature growing inside of her even though she wasn't aware of its presence until that afternoon two weeks ago. Still, she couldn't blame him for feeling so confused. But the realization didn't make it hurt any less.

"Ah dunno either." She whispered.

His eyes watered again but he didn't say anything. All those things he wanted to say to her, all the feelings he wanted to express, it all simply vanished. He felt totally numb. He felt like a part of him died, like his life was never going to be the same ever again, like he would never be able to retrieve that happiness he wanted so bad with her.

"How did we end up this way?" her question was more silent than a whisper and it caught him completely off guard. That was exactly the same question he wanted to ask her. This meant he had no answer to it. He just shook his head and looked down, his fist clenching around the dark wood of the window frame.

Rogue turned her gaze towards a light-blue painted wall and focused on counting the small bubbles of air that got caught under the paint. And the words just came to her. She didn't think about what was she saying. It seemed like her mouth were moved by their own will.

"Ah alwahs wan'ed ta have a happy life."

Remy lifted his head a bit, but he still didn't say anything. He turned his head a bit and caught a glimpse of her sitting up in the bed, her head resting on the wall beside her.

"When Ah was little, evah since mah mother died an' mah life was getting' worse by the day Ah still hoped Ah'll have mah happily evah after someday. Ah survived all the beatin' and insults an' humiliation because of that dream. Ah would simply close mah eyes an' go away into mah own world in mah mind where Ah was safe. That's how Ah dealt with havin' an abusive father an' a psycho aunt an' with bein' picked on by the popular gals in school just because Ah didn't have nice clothes. Ah nevah fitted in. Ah was the weird gal who didn't like the popular music an' who watched old movies an' read books instead of skippin' classes an' chasin' boys" She stopped and breathed in deeply.

Remy bowed his head again. He knew she had a difficult childhood, but she never talked about it to anyone. He hated to see her so defeated. She continued soon and he couldn't help but notice a certain dejection in her quivering voice. He leaned his forehead on the cool glass in front of him and closed his eyes allowing her voice to fill his mind.

"But than mah powers manifested an' Ah wasn't safe in mah dream world anymoah. Ah had other people in mah head now an' Ah could nevah run away from reality again. So Ah ran from home because that's what Ah do. When things get tough, when things get to emotional foh me ta handle, Ah run, Ah push people away, Ah hide somewhere. Ah built up this attitude around me ta keep the impression of bein' strong, but Ah'm not strong. Ah nevah was. Still Ah couldn't fool you, Ah couldn't push you away. You alwahs seemed to stick around no matter how hard Ah tried. An' Ah finally dared ta dream again." She stopped talking again because the pain was simply too much for her to handle. Tears were starting to spill out of her eyes and for once she didn't try to stop them. She never felt this hollow. She felt like she lost that last piece of dream she wanted so bad to hold on to. She was completely mentally shattered. Strangely, all the voices in her head were quiet for a change as if they agreed on giving her a break.

"Ah… It was perfect." She breathed. Remy opened his eyes and gazed outside once again, not sure were those tears stinging his eyes or was it just the sudden flash of light violating his sensitive sight.

"In mah mind, in mah dreams, mah future was perfect. We run away from everything, in mah dream. From our pasts, form all the villains, the missions, the team, somewhere where no one knows us. Somewhere far away. An' there we get a beautiful lil' cottage on the hill. With a small garden that Ah take care of jus' like Storm taught me to. An' we alwahs have fresh flowers in every room. Ah nevah let them go all dry before replacin' them with new ones. We decorated the house together. You picked out all the paintings 'cause you love art so much. An' we also have a huge library with all of mah favorite books. An' every Friday night we pick out a movie ta watch together. An' we nevah forget ta leave the back door open so our dog can come in whenevah he wants." She took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "An' we nevah fight 'cause the dog gets upset when someone yells. An' …" Her voice faded away. She couldn't speak anymore. Her throat tightened and she couldn't make another sound, still she tried effortlessly to finish her thought, to finally get everything off her chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut until it almost started to hurt. She opened her mouth in her last effort to continue when she felt strong hands pulling her close.

He was next to her in a few long strides. He simply couldn't allow her to torture herself anymore. He was still out of words, but when he ripped his eyes from that window and looked at her shuddering form crumbled on the bed, he knew one thing for sure. He didn't want it to end. No matter how painful and rocky their relationship was, he didn't want to end it. Even though his hopes on turning everything back to how it was were crushed the minute Hank told him about the child she lost, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life without her. So he finally came to his senses and rushed across the room pulling her into a firm embrace.

Her frail body shook from violent sobs as she gripped the collar of his shirt. He held on to her as if he never wanted to let go again, squeezed her so hard it almost ached. Tears spilled soundlessly out of his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

"Ah cain't go on Remy." She whispered. "Ah thought the baby was gunna make things as they were, but now…"

"Non… non, chere." He whispered, his hands starting to tremble as he pushed the hair from her face and kissed her face hastily a couple of times, his tears mingling with hers as he brushed his face against hers. "Don' do dis." He almost pleaded.

Seeing him like this only made her sobs stronger as she couldn't stop the tears form falling anymore even if she wanted to. "We cain't go on like this, it's to hard, Ah… We… we've been through worse things in these past months than we were in all those years that took us ta finally open up ta each other. Ah'm simply not strong enough ta handle it anymoah." Her heart ached with every word she was saying, knowing she was trying to push him away once and for all, but she couldn't keep on hurting herself. And hurting him as well.

"I love you Rogue. I … I can' lose you." His voice sounded so broken and tears glistened in his ruby-colored eyes. "Jus' tell moi do y'still love me?" He requested after swallowing hard and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ah…" she knew what should she say to push him away, but the words just couldn't get past her lips. She closed her eyes and embraced him tightly. "Gawd, Ah cain't! Ah cain't say it. Ah love you! Ah love you so much." She cried out, her hands clutching the shirt on his back as if she was afraid someone could take him away from her. She felt his arms closing around her body and suddenly she felt so small, so lost in his embrace.

"I'll make it bett'r. I promise, mon amour, I promise I'make it all as it was. I swear t'you…" his voice was quivering as he refused to loosen his hold on her, afraid she might run away from him like she ran form everything else in her life. She finally managed to pull back a little and looked up at him again.

"Ah'm sorry." She whispered and immediately felt his hold on her wrists tighten

"I won' lose you. Jus' tell moi what t'do to make y'stay, 'cause I won' lose you. I can'."

"Ah don't wanna lose ya either, but… we hurt each other too much. Maybe…"

"Dere's no mebbe! We'll make t'ings right. We have to!" There was fire in his eyes as he looked at her with determination written all over his handsome face.

She bowed her head and he felt her tensed muscles relax. When she finally looked up after what seemed an eternity to him there was something that looked like a shadow of a smile on her tortured face. His pleading eyes bore into hers as she spoke the words that made his heart beat again.

"Where do we go from here, than?" she whispered softly realizing again that there is no use in trying to push the persistent Cajun away, knowing in her heart that she, in fact, never truly wanted to push him away in the first place.

"We start from de beginning, chere. An' see where it takes us." He replied, something that looked a lot like his famous grin forming on his face.

Her smile deepened and she leaned her forehead on his as he kissed her temple gently, than his lips made their way towards hers finally linking into a slow and passionate kiss. They stayed like this for a long while, speechless, motionless, just holding each other close, knowing their future won't be the classic fairy tale their tortured lives longed for, but also knowing that neither of them wanted it any other way…

-The End-

* * *

A/N – Okay, this is officially more mushy than any soap opera I watched in my entire life…But I couldn't resist on making a perfectly bittersweet little Romy ending…Anyway, this is it! I sure hope you liked it!!

Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped this story going!! You're the best!

At the bottom I listed some songs I listened frequently while writing this so you could say they kind of inspired me. So it's a kind of a soundtrack than…:) The songs are really great actually…The lyrics are perfect!

OF FAIRY TALES AND HAPPY ENDINGS SOUNDTRACK

Franz Ferdinand – Come on home

Aerosmith – I don't wanna miss a thing

Bon Jovi – I'll be there for you

Bon Jovi – All I wanted was you

Bon Jovi – This ain't a love song

Cascada – Reason

Enrique Iglesias – Hero

Incubus – Drive

Queen – Show must go on

Richard Marx and Donna Lewis – At the beginning

Ozzy Ozbourne and Lita Ford – If I close my eyes forever

Robbie Williams – Eternity

Robbie Williams – Angels

Michelle Branch – Goodbye to you

Celine Dion – How do I live

Christina Aguilera – Hurt

Nelly Furtado – Try

Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars

Interpol – C'mere

Sheryl Crow – Tomorrow never dies

Pink – Heartbreaker

Westlife – Queen of my heart

Bryan Adams – Everything I do I do it for you

John Lennon – Jealous Guy

The Rolling Stones – Wild Horses

Oasis – Don't go away


End file.
